Rio
Rio Pacheco is the road manager and technical engineer for Jem and The Holograms, and is a long-time childhood friend and boyfriend of Jerrica Benton. Biography Rio is a serious but honest and hardworking young man. He is the long-time childhood friend and current boyfriend of Jerrica Benton. He has a tendency of being a bit hot-tempered, although he'll always be there for her whenever she needs him. He's also very brave and heroic, and has saved Jerrica (or Jem) from harm (or even certain death) in numerous occasions. However, Rio has serious issues with secrecy and lying, especially whenever people are deceived. Likewise, he also can't stand whenever he sees others being lied to.Like in the episode Glitter and Gold, when he confronted Kimber when he thought she was seeing two other men. Because of this, Jerrica is scared to tell him the truth about her alter ego, as she fears that that he'll hate her for being lied to and leave her; and as a result, she never tells him about her secret identity. Rio loves Jerrica, but his crush on Jem has complicated matters in their relationship (which isn't helped by Jerrica's willingness to play along). Not only is Rio in a position where "another woman" is flirting with him, but unbeknownst to him, Jerrica is completely aware of the situation she has put them in, but feels she cannot back out. Rio is also very handsome and has been known to attract the attention of many girls throughout the series, including Pizzazz (although mainly with the intention to aggravate Jem) and Minx. Early life When Rio was young, his family moved next door to Emmett and Jacqui Benton's house; that's when he began to learn about the music business from Emmett. He took an interest in the technical aspects of music, such as the equipment, lighting and sound systems. Eventually, he took classes in electrical engineering. Jerrica fell in love with him since the day they met, but apparently he didn't notice. Aja did hang out with him from time to time with diverse projects. After Emmett died, Rio began to take care of Jerrica and the rest of the girls, and was always there if they ever needed help. Rio didn't always have romantic feelings for Jerrica, but love blossomed over time. He soon found her advances toward him hard to resist in high school, becoming captivated by both her beauty and free spirit. This was almost ruined when Rio spotted Jerrica with Eric Raymond, whom Jerrica had once had a little crush on before she discovered his true nature. Rio lost his temper and stormed off, and it took Jerrica two weeks to get him to cool down. Rio disliked Eric from the very first moment, even before knowing of his poor ethics or probably because he was in fact jealous of him. He goes to great lengths to protect Jerrica from him, which once escalated to the point where he punched Eric after he slapped Jerrica. Appearance Rio has purple hair, which has been lengthened to match the 80s' look. He usually wears a gray jacket with a pink shirt and brown pants. Gallery Artworks Rio - 1st edition - 01.png|'Rios first edition artwork Rio - Truly Outrageous - 01.jpg|"Truly Outrageous"'' Rio - On the Road with Jem - 01.jpg|''"On the Road with Jem"'' Rio - Rappin' - 01.jpg|''"Rappin'"'' Rio - Glitter 'n Gold - 01.png|''"Glitter 'n Gold"'' In series fashions 0rio02DI-1.jpg 0rio01BE-2.jpg 0rio04FR-2.jpg 0rio08RS-1.jpg 0rio16BR-1.jpg 0rio02DI-2.jpg 0rio07CS-2.jpg 0rio12IN-1.jpg 0rio20IS-1.jpg 0rio30ON-1.jpg 0Rio01BE-3a.jpg Dolls img-rio-pacheco-2.jpg|'Rio' doll by Integrity Toys img-glitter-rio-3.jpg|Glitter 'N Gold Rio doll by Integrity Toys Trivia *Christy Marx has stated that if the series had continued, she would have given more back story to Rio, saying "I really wanted with him to get into issues of someone who didn't necessarily have a good childhood. Maybe had a very bad time, and has issues, has anger management issues, and things like that". *Rio only sang once, on the final song of the series "This Is Farewell". *In the film incarnation, he is the son of Erica Raymond. *In some episodes, it seems like Rio can take his jealousy too far. Examples include him hitting Nick in the face at the end of the Jealousy music video. *Rio was the only male character made into a doll, even though a Riot doll was planned to be produced before the toy line was canceled. References Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Male characters